


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by Regret Fox (MeLeFangirl)



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Canon, Scott is a Good Friend, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sterek Week 2017, sterekmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLeFangirl/pseuds/Regret%20Fox
Summary: Sterek Week Day 4 - MatesSoulmates are said to have am unique bond, a psychic bond, some may say. Stiles and Derek both grow up with radio silence, until tragedy sparks the bond.





	Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

 Stiles had grown accustomed to the feeling of emptiness he felt everytime others around him talked about soulmates. He got over the jealousy he felt over Scott being one of the rare people who had two soulmates. He learned to ignore the anger he felt when he thought life had cheated him. The only consolation he had was the fact that neither of his parents had soulmates, yet they still found love with each other.

 And then his mother died.

 The only person he had shared his true feelings towards soulmates, and who truly understood him, was gone.

 He hadn't expected to feel something then, a tug, proof that there was something, _someone_ , on the other end. And just like it had come, it left.

 The next time he felt something he was in middle school, still in class, when he was consumed by pain and loss. It was his mother all over again, except the feelings weren't his. Again, as soon as it appeared, it left again.

 After that, Stiles kept getting small glimpses of a life that wasn't his, feelings that weren't his, but they all made him feel sad.

 A while passed before he felt anything again, and when he did, the loss, anger, and despair were worse than any of the previous times. This time, he heard screaming, he saw fire, smelled smoke, got a glimpse of blonde hair, felt tears that weren't his fall down his face.

 He wanted it to stop, he didn't want whoever was on the other side to feel like this, so he did the one thing he could.

  _‘It's going to be okay.’_

…

 Derek grew up understanding that soulmates worked different for supernatural creatures, especially if the other was a human, so he didn't really put much thought into the lack of bond he had. Of course, sometimes he felt let down that he couldn't experience it like the other kids at school did, but he was always optimistic that one day he would meet his soulmate.

 And then one day he felt a rush of grief attack his very being. His wolf howled in pain, recognizing it as the grief of his soulmate. But before he could do anything the connection was lost.

 Paige. Derek was so sure she was his soulmate, I mean why wouldn't she be? She was perfect. That is, until he killed her.

 He didn't feel the loss of a bond, _a soulmate bond_ , when she died, making it even worse. She wasn't his soulmate.

 After Paige, there was Kate. A grown woman, but he didn't care. This time, however, he knew she wasn't his soulmate. He didn't have one.

 And then his family died. They _burned_ . It was Kate- no, it was _his_ fault. He let this happen. He was consumed by so many emotions that he didn't feel the pain the fire caused when he tried to get into the house. He almost missed the quiet words in the back of his mind.

  _‘It's going to be okay.’_

…

 After the fire, Stiles kept talking to whoever was on the other end of the bond, though he never really got a response. That was okay for him though. He knew the other person was there, and he understood how if felt to lose someone.

 So he talked and sent what he hopped were good emotions, all in the hope of the other person knowing that they weren't alone.

 Being nosy as always, he had an idea on who could be the other person. Only one tragedy involving fire in the area had happened, the Hale fire.

 And so he kept talking.

…

 Derek left Beacon Hills and moved to the other side of the country with Laura. He hadn't spoken a word since the fire, not to Laura, and certainly not to the voice that kept talking to him. It was his soulmate, he knew that much. But Derek, he didn't deserve a soulmate, not after all he's done.

 So he ignored the boy on the other side of the bond.

 Three months passed before he spoke to Laura, two more before he told her about his soulmate. Half a year passed before he gathered the courage to respond to the boy. A simple _‘Hello.’_ was all said. That was all that was needed to spark a new era of their bond.

 Derek learned that the boy's name was Stiles, _‘That's an odd name. I like it.’_ , and in return he gave his, _‘Nice to formally meet you, Derek.’_. He learned that they were only three years apart, and that Stiles also lived in Beacon Hills.

 The two had countless of conversations, and after a few months, both began opening up to each other. Derek had no idea how Stiles could tell him that he wasn't at fault after he came clean about what happened with Kate, he didn't believe it but it felt nice to hear those words. In return, Derek offered his support when the anniversary of Stiles’ mom came up.

 Needless to say, throughout the years, Derek fell for the boy who kept him company.

…

 “Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me!” Scott exclaimed as he made his way through the woods with Stiles.

 “I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon.”

 “No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.” Scott said looking around the ground.

 “Maybe the killer moved the body.”

 “If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.”

 While Scott was busy rummaging through leaves, Stiles noticed a man come up behind them.

 “What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property.”

  _‘No way!’_ Stiles thought. Apparently, Derek didn't sound that different in real life than he did in Stiles’ head.

 “Derek?” Stiles called out.

 The other’s face softened considerably, “Stiles.”

 Having sent Scott home in his jeep with his inhaler, Stiles stood face to face from Derek. His _soulmate._

 Not knowing what to do, Stiles did what he was best at, “Didn't expect to run into you here, of all places. Seems kinda anticlimactic, but also kinda shady. I like it.”

 Derek's face broke into a small grin, “Stiles.”, he said in disbelief.

…

 Stiles couldn't believe he finally met his soulmate. Even less that he was a werewolf, and so was his best friend now. But even less, he couldn't believe that Derek, of all people, wanted to keep them apart. Barking (ha) on about it being dangerous for them to get close.

 Being stubborn, Stiles, with the help of (surprisingly) Scott, kept trying to make Derek see that Stiles could, and would, stick around. But most importantly, that Derek deserved nice things, and Stiles was totally nice things (or so he said).

 And then Derek killed his Uncle, becoming the Alpha.

 “I'm the Alpha now.” Derek said menacingly as he turned to face the others.

 Stiles went up to him despite protests from Scott and the others, and actually slapped him.

 “I'm not gonna have you be all power hungry! Dealing with Peter was enough.”

 There was a moment of silence before Derek growled and lounged at Stiles. Everyone was too shocked to react, but they had nothing to worry about, given that Derek had enveloped Stiles in a much needed kiss.

…

 Neither Stiles or Derek knew how they came to this point in life, but they wouldn't trade it for the world. Derek had built his own pack, and merged with Scott's with the help of his mate, and in return he helped Stiles figure out his new abilities, his ‘spark'. Together with the pack, they protected the town against all threats, humans and creatures alike. Together they built a new family, they built a new life and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
